Filtering large datasets is a cumbersome task as there are often many categories for filtering. The prior art has approached this problem through menu systems. However, this is problematic as it is difficult to track what path has been taken to reach a current subset of data. Additionally, it is difficult to make changes to previous filtering selections without restarting from the original dataset.
Thus, it would be advantageous to provide a system that enables the effective display of a filter path as well as the update of previously specified filters.